magia_galaxia_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magia Galaxia - Episode 01 / Episode Transcript
This page consists of the episode transcript for episode 01 of the first series. Transcript "You're nothing!", "You'll never be successful!", "Your story is terrible!" several students shouted at a crying girl with dark crimson hair worn in twintails and dark magenta eyes behind the school as it poured down with rain. The girl couldn't help but cry, after all she was used to this verbal abuse and couldn't do anything but break down into tears. The weak teen then picked up her soggy notebook, the pages slowly separating from the book itself and she just shyly places her soaked notebook in her schoolbag - the bullies going "eww" and saying "gross" or "who would want sh*t like that notebook" before the tearful girl shyly walks away before immediately running, grasping her schoolbag and crying. ~~~ The teen arrived home only to find herself home alone and she slowly made her way to her bedroom. She reached her bed and took out her wet notebook, tears rolling down her cheeks as she muttered "A-At l-least I m-managed to type you up..." before taking out her sketchbook from her bag and opening it up to a page with a bright pink haired girl with twintails and wearing a pink dress adorned with stars and overall space related charms. "My o-other self..." she whispered before lying down and falling into a deep slumber, exhausted from crying and being bullied. ~~~ //Cue OP "Fantasy → Reality"// ~~~ The night then quickly changed to day and that meant another day of school, well torture for the crimson haired girl - the teenager rising up from her deep slumber, only to realise she is running late and she immediately begins to get ready before quickly buttering and jamming herself a couple of toast slices. She ran out the house, managing to catch the school bus on time but due to most of the seats being taken up, she ends up sitting next to a girl she has never seen nor even met before; this girl noticeably taller and more mature than the other students on the bus, giving off a cold, aloof and unwelcoming aura. Minding her own business, the redette pulls out her sketchbook and begins to quietly draw while listening to her music only to feel a tap on her shoulder... from one of her bullies. "Hey Geekamaru, where did you learn to draw like that? It seems like a dog taught you, it looks terrible" The bully snickered, causing the twintailed teen to begin to tear up only to look up when she hears an unfamiliar but warming, stern and cold voice say "I bet she can draw a million times better than you." The unfamiliar voice originating from the girl with a unwelcoming atmosphere. "What did you just say?!" The bully yelled back, acting like an entitled kid and visibly growing angry and annoyed. The aloof girl repeated her statement before adding "Leave her alone." with a cold stare and digging daggers into the bully's eyes which caused the bully to realise he was getting into serious trouble and he backs off. This whole time, the girl dubbed "Geekamaru" was looking up at the cold yet secretly warm and caring girl with admiration before the bus came to a stop - turning out that the bus had arrived to the school. Each and every student got off the bus and entered the school. After each and every student of the school entered the school and went to their respective homeroom class, the redette sat at her desk writing in her notebook just before the teacher walks into the room with a "good morning"; each student replying with the same greeting. "Students, today we have a new student joining the class. Please come in, Ameno-san." The same girl who protected the timid girl on the bus walked into the classroom, her long dark sapphire hair flowing and her cold deep blue eyes directing her attention to the class before bowing after writing her name on the board. "Hello... I am Ameno Izumi... It is very nice to meet you..." the aloof girl stated with an emotionless face before the teacher directs her towards a seat - the seat just in front of the girl who Izumi helped out with the bullying earlier that morning causing the timid girl to internally freak out due to feeling like she should say thank you or sorry for getting her involved with the bullying. However, as these thoughts rushed through her head, it took the teacher several tries to get through to the shy girl to register her present. "Gingamaru Seika!" The teacher yelled at the seemingly daydreaming girl, breaking the girl out of her thought trance and immediately standing up. "Pr-Pr-Present!" Seika echoed around the room, obviously nervous and scared. Her teacher glared at Seika before strictly saying "You can sit down now..." leading to the nervous student to sit down as other students snickered and quietly called her "Geekamaru, the idiot daydreamer" while the embarrassed twintailed girl teared up as she gazed at her notebook. ~~~ Time then flew by to lunch break, Izumi leaving the classroom after everyone else apart from Seika who ends up silently and sheepishly walking behind Izumi as they both leave. "Gingamaru-san... Why are you following me...?" Izumi questioned the timid Seika, having instantly realised that the shy girl was following her. "Uhhhh... U-Ummm" Seika stuttered in a high pitched voice, "I-I w-w-wanted t-to s-say Th-Thank you a-and s-sorry f-for st-stopping th-that b-bully on the b-bus..." She quietly whispered and added. "It's... okay..." Izumi simply answered to Seika before walking to the lunch hall, the timid girl still following behind Izumi from admiration of the tall aloof girl. As they reached the lunch hall, a student from Seika and Izumi's class instantly shouts. "Hey Geekamaru the idiot daydreamer!" the student mocked with a cruel and menacing tone, leading to the timid crimson haired girl to blush with complete embarrassment, hide her face behind her sketchbook and silently tear up before hearing Izumi whisper "Ignore her, you're not an idiot" - realising Izumi was referring to her, a twintailed weirdo with no friends apart from the magical girls she watches on TV, before looking up only to see Izumi coldly staring at the student who mocked Seika. Izumi then grabbed Seika's wrist and go somewhere else for their lunch break despite not even being friends nor even knowing who Seika is since they only just met that day. ~~~ The two ended up going to the rooftop of the school, not a single student or bully in the sight of the two girls and they sit down near the fence used to prevent students from falling off the roof. They then begin to eat their lunch. "Why... do they treat you like that...?" Izumi asked suddenly after swallowing a bit of rice from her fancy bento. Seika, taken back from the question, quietly replies "I-I don't kn-know... Pr-Probably b-because I'm t-too shy and quiet..." looking down at her simple lunch of a sandwich, apple and chocolate bar she prepared and put in her bag the night before. She then adds "o-or m-maybe i-it's because I h-have an addiction t-to magical girl anime..." "Have... you ever thought of... standing up for yourself?" The aloof girl questioned with the timid teenager shaking her head rapidly. "N-Never... th-they'll j-just laugh at me and b-bully me more..." Seika answering with tears in her eyes, "E-Especially since I have n-no fr-friends..." This leaves Izumi to stay silent for a minute or two before asking "Well... do you want friends?" Seika then nods immediately causing the aloof girl to, for the first time since she got to the school, smile and she says "I'll be your friend then" in a gentle and warming voice which causes the shy redette to smile brightly for the first time in a long while - leading to Seika to without thinking hug Izumi with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Th-Thank y-you Ameno-san~!" Seika exclaimed with a happy tone. "No problem. And you... don't have to call me by my surname, Seika" Izumi said with a small smile as she pushes the now smiling Seika off of her to stop hugging her, the cold girl's face having reverted back to being emotionless before the two continue to eat and finish their lunches. ~~~ Time then flies by again to the end of the school day and the two girls walk out onto school grounds, Seika smiling happily - confusing her bullies since she hasn't smiled at all for a long time. Suddenly, an explosion happens right in front of the two girls causing them to get blown back only to see a 19-year old with long dark magenta hair, crying - her eyes soulless and staring at the two friends. She then, without reason, uses her powers - aiming them at Izumi. "Kagamida, reflect your sorrow on a joy stained heart!" The girl shouts, taking a bright blue orb from out of Izumi's chest - leaving Izumi soulless and responseless while a monster is formed from the orb, Seika frozen in fear. "Run away! Now!" An otter like creature yelled as it ran from out of the bushes however, Seika couldn't move due to fear before looking over at Izumi's lifeless body, causing her to begin crying before remembering that Izumi is her first friend. "Izumi-chan..." Seika muttered before managing to break out of her petrified state and she stands up, "R-Return I-Izumi-chan back to normal!" Seika then yells at the 19 year old crying girl. "H-Huh? Why should I? She's m-much happier in this state!" The 19-year old shouted back in a pretty timid voice. Seika then clenched her fists and yelled "Return Izumi-chan b-back to normal!" once again causing her chest to glow brightly before a star shaped brooch falls into the redette's palm. "She's one" The otter thought before yelling, "You, shout "Crystal Light, Release!" if you want to save your friend!" Confused at first, Seika just shouts "Crystal Light, Release!" entering a transformation where her hair elongates and turns bright pink while her eyes become a brighter pink and her outfit becomes a dress adorned with stars. ~~~ The transformation ended, the now transformed Seika shouting "The Magic of the Shining Galaxies and Starlight! The Star of Dreams! Magia Galaxia!" before gazing at her new attire and appearance but she ends up freaking out until she realises that her new appearance is exactly the same as her "other self", her magical girl self. "Kagamida! Attack her!" The 19-year old commanded, still crying. Galaxia then notices the Kagamida attempting to attack her, which causes the newly transformed magical girl to freak out before punching away the monster causing her to gasp at her new strength. Galaxia then gains the courage to fight the monster more and continuously punching and kicking it. "Now, perform your purification attack Magia Galaxia!" The otter shouted again The magical girl simply nods and then yells "Resonate, Dreaming Stars of the Galaxy! Galaxia Shining!", aiming the purification attack at the Kagamida and purifying the monster once the attack hit - returning Izumi to normal as the crying girl leaves, the scenery also returning to the way it was before the battle started. ~~~ The episode then ends with Galaxia asking herself what just happened and the otter just replies with "I'll tell you later". ~~~ // Cue ED "1000 Shining Stars" and preview for next episode // Category:1st Season Episode Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts